A Dragoness' Dragon
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Mai contemplates her Husband. M for not quite, but almost, Lemon at end. One-Shot COMPLETE.


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**So I was reading an Aang/Mai story and I decided to look up Mai on the Avatar wiki. I wanted to see what happened to her after the series, namely if there was anything in Legend of Korra (which I don't watch since, after a couple episodes I found myself disappointed in it. And what I keep finding out through the wiki and my friend who does watch just make me more and more disappointed) about her. **

**I was surprised to find that didn't stay with Zuko, and disappointed, as she was one of my favorite characters, that she didn't really get a happy ending. I decided to give her one, and while I could probably have done it with an existing character, or an OC, I figured why not do a crossover with Harry Potter?**

**Hence this story.**

**And since this is a one-shot, from Mai's Point-of-View, I will leave how Harry ended up in the Avatar world up to you.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mai allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she returned from the nursery.

The twenty-two year old woman was surprised her daughter hadn't wakened her husband, he was normally a very light sleeper. Yet he was still laying where she'd left him when she heard her child's cries. Though she supposed she understood his exhaustion.

Harry was the captain of the Town Guard. And while the small town they lived in was normally rather quiet, it was still on Ember Island and, while not as busy as the town that shared the island's name, it did see a fair bit of tourist. Today he had interrupted a robbery at the local tea shop (where he normally ate his lunch) and stopped a rape in progress (the offender was currently under guard at the local healer's rather than the jail after her husband had gotten through with him). Not to mention she had rewarded him quite enthusiastically for the anniversary gift, a new set of perfectly balanced knives as well as a pair of diamond earrings set in gold, which he had remembered despite the busy day.

Hence why she wasn't surprised about how deeply he was currently sleeping.

Taking the opportunity presented to her, she allowed her eyes to drift over her husband. Multiple scars marred his lightly tanned skin. Yet the scars only enhanced his muscular figure. He wasn't incredibly buff, not having the frame for it, but he was still muscular. And that was on top of his regal facial features, messy black hair that was only tamed by being grown long and tied back. Not to mention the emerald green eyes currently resting behind his eyelids. Those eyes expressed so much to Mai. Just today, she had seen the softness in them as he played with their daughter, the hardness in them when he recounted dealing with the rapist, and the passionate fire as he made her writhe and moan in pleasure as they made love.

She really couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him. He was rich, but didn't care for the money or prestige, only caring about his money as way to provide for her and their child. He was honorable, never pressuring her to bed him before they married and working for the Town Guard to contribute to society and protect his home. And he was honest.

After Zuko, that was what she valued most.

Of course he wasn't perfect. Harry had a tendency to act without thinking, something she knew he was actively working on improving. Not to mention that, when unleashed, he had a horrible temper. Yet, while he had beaten that rapist so badly to require a healer, he had never once struck her in anger. They had some horrible arguments at times, such was the nature of life, but after calming down, he almost always came to her apologizing for losing his temper, usually with a bouquet of flowers and sometimes other gifts.

He did this even when she admitted to being in the wrong.

She couldn't help but compare him to a dragon, despite him not being a bender. Fierce, protective, strong, passionate, and proud.

Mai had seen the small smirks he'd get when the locals would, thinking she couldn't hear, ask him how he could live with such a stoic, emotionless woman, when they asked if she just laid in their bed unmoving as her took her. He never answered, and she knew he never would.

Harry had admitted he took no small amount of pleasure in knowing that he was the only one to ever coax moans, whimpers, and words of passion from her as she writhed under him or rode atop him.

And Mai knew that their daughter already had him wrapped her not even three month old finger. And any boy little Lily would bring home in the future would have to face the dragon that was Harry.

Of course, that was many years in the future.

Releasing a small sigh of content, Mai slipped carefully back into the bed, not wanting to wake her husband. Almost immediately, he cuddle against her, running a hand through her black hair as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sorry I woke you," she said, somewhat apologetically.

She felt and heard him chuckle lightly. "You didn't," he assured her, gently nibbling on her neck pleasantly. "I was about to get up and check on Lily when I felt you climb out of bed, I figured I'd just wait for you."

Mai moaned as Harry's lips found the sensitive spot on her collarbone, and she felt her already steadily increasing arousal skyrocket. She easily rolled herself onto his lap, so that she could pull his lips into a passionate kiss. During the kiss, she relished his hand holding her ass, gently massaging her cheeks, as the other entangled itself in her hair, and she ran her own hands against his chest.

Never breaking the kiss, Harry gently, yet quickly rolled them over so that he was now above her. Pulling back, his emerald eyes met her steel grey ones. "I love you so much Mai."

She gently reached up and caressed his cheek. Smiling she affirmed, "And I you."

Leaning down, he kissed her again, driving himself into her, causing her to moan into his mouth.

Oh yes, Harry was a dragon.

And she was his dragoness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I Hope you Enjoyed, Please Review, and Check out the Challenges in My Forums (Link on Profile) and The storied I have up for adoption under the title, Please Adopt Me.**

**As for why Mai doesn't mention Harry's magic, as I was writing this I thought about it, but I thought, what if Harry didn't have a wand with him? So Harry hasn't done any blatant magic, just some small things that he can without a wand (considering I'm picturing him not much older than Mai, that's probably not a lot).**


End file.
